


I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here, I promise

by Catmca100



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100
Summary: Waverly has a bad dream and she talks to Nicole about it





	I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here, I promise

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Waverlys mum isn't like this, this is based on personal feelings and experiences.
> 
> Someone that I love told me I should try and write my feelings out to try and cope with them, to get rid of them in positive ways.
> 
> Heads up to say that dream actually has happened to me before and it still does which is why it's in such good detail
> 
> Honestly you can comment good or bad because I can take them, comments are nothing compared to what I feel.

*she fell to the wet ground and* Waverly woke up and sat up on the bed trying not to wake up Nicole. She got out of the bed and hid in the bathroom on the floor. She was crying and shaking "No, No NO please don't leave me, oh god no please please don't, I need you" She whispered through her sobs as she held out her arm just hoping someone would hold her. She heard a small shuffle in the room beside her and after a while she calmed herself down and jumped back into bed beside Nicole snuggling into her to feel safe hoping she didn't wake her. 

Nicole woke up first just looking at Waverly sleeping; she wrapped her arms around her and held her for a while. Eventually getting up she walked into the main room in their house and sat on the sofa thinking about how she was going to ask Waverly about her nightmare. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice Waverly sitting across from her until she smelled the coffee that Waverly had placed in front of her “Good Morning Wave” she said looking over at her. Waverly looked so worn down and tired, she could see the pain she was hiding in her eyes. “Morning Nicole, what plans do you have today then?” she replied.  Nicole hesitated for a second and softly said “nothing much but I want to talk to you about something” at this point Waverly started to panic inside, she thought *this is it, she is going to say she doesn’t love me anymore because of my nightmares* she looked at Nicole and smiled a bit “What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know how to say this so I’m just going to ask you straight out but I want you to tell me about the nightmare you have been having for the past couple of nights, I know it wakes you up in the middle of the night” Nicole looked at Waverly hoping that this wasn’t too much for her. Waverly just sat there feeling the anxiety in her body rising by the minute “I don’t know if I can, I don’t want you to leave me because of it”. Waverly dropped her head so she didn’t see Nicole’s expression. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hands from across the table and held them “Babe, I would never leave you over a couple of nightmares, I don’t want to leave you for anything, if you tell me it might help you feel better” Waverly just sighed “Ok I will tell you” Nicole just held her hands in hers “I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here, I promise you” she said.

“Well it always starts of the same, I’m standing in the middle of a room, it’s really cold. I’m standing there looking in the mirror crying, broken remembering all the bad stuff that’s happened to me. Then all of a sudden my mum appears with a gun, she says “your love isn’t real, none if it is real, you’re being led on because you are vulnerable” this only makes me cry harder. But then you appear with another girl and she has you tied up and looking rough. Then my mum gives the gun to her, she says *any last words*, you look up at me with tears in your eyes and say *I love you, I will be waiting for you* I feel like my world is about to change and not into something good so I say back *I love you to, I always will, Nicole please don’t go anywhere, I need you* my mum and the girl give each other a nod and then smile, I start running towards you but my mum holds me back and the girl shoots you and you fall to the floor and then I wake up” Waverly looked up at Nicole unable to hold her tears back. “Nicole please don’t ever go, because I need you so much, please don’t ever leave me”.

Nicole was shocked beyond words at hearing what happens in Waverly’s dream, she just walked round to her and hugged her tightly “Waverly I am not going anywhere, I am right here, I promise you that I will never leave you or let your mum come between us, I need you too and I will always be here with you” Waverly looked Nicole in the eyes “Am I ever going to be ok?, will these dreams ever end?” Nicole could be strong for Waverly so she never looked away from her “It will be, everything takes time babe, you can’t rush stuff like this, keep fighting but not alone I will be here to fight with you  and I will forever be here to fight with you and for you, I love you so much Waverly”.

Nicole stood up holding Waverly’s hands “Come with me I want to cuddle you and protect you from everything babe” without speaking Waverly followed Nicole back to bed. They both got in under the covers, Nicole pulled Waverly into her and let her hear her heartbeat. She started stroking Waverly’s hair to help her stay calm. They both stayed in bed the whole day just lying there protecting each other and giving each other little kisses. 


End file.
